Path of Destiny
by Crystalina Rhapsody Draco
Summary: Just read and review...to tired to make a summary


Path of Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Megami Kouhosei or otherwise known as Candidate for Goddess does not belong to me in any way. Anyway there is no candidate yaoi pairings in this fic, but pilot yaoi…hmmm I might just look into that. Okay so if you don't like it please stop reading and leave from this fic. On with the story. Don't review if you are going to flame but constructive criticism can be emailed at  
  
This is after the last episode in Megami Kouhosei where Teela is talking to Kuro. *  
  
Year 4084 A.D.  
  
Back at GOA  
  
The candidates face many new challenges. Their first taste of battle gives them more enthusiasm to become pilots. As the they learn more and more about the duties of becoming a pilot some of the candidates begin to become more aggressive while those who had doubts are falling behind.  
  
Curriculum 12  
  
Lost  
  
Erts looked out of the window and saw the blue planet, Zion shimmering in the sea of darkness called space.  
  
'What are we fighting for? Everyday the victim keeps on multiplying. With each battle everyone starts to lose hope. Will we ever be able to live on Zion? How did humanity come to this point of total annihilation? Why did we make that mistake many years ago?'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Candidate number 07 got up in the classroom and asked, "instructor, why must we learn the history of the victim?"  
  
"Candidate 07 don't you know that to destroy your enemy you must learn everything about it, in order to gain the upper hand in battle.' The instructor looked at the class. "If you remember only one thing in this class remember the lesson I am teaching you right now." The instructor looked at the ceiling, sighed and began to tell them about the Victim.  
  
'In the year of 3594 A.D. there used to be many planets within the universe. Mankind had multiplied and migrated to many different planets, but the wish for more power and complete domination was still rampant throughout all of the colonies. Science had developed so much that governments were creating live creatures that would fight in the wars for power. The planet Earth's government had funded a laboratory that would specialize in creating the creatures. The prize creature they created was named Destroyer. It could multiply itself and evolve. It was nearly indestructible, but if you got the leader or attacked it with a beam of extremely high energy, it would die and all the others that the leader created would die as well. " The instructor stopped and stared at the candidates who were yawning. "Didn't I tell you that you should remember this lesson!!!!"  
  
One of the candidates whined, "But instructor what you are telling us is so boring! And what does this Destroyer have to do with Victim?"  
  
"Won't you just shut up already!" The instructor said, finally losing his temper. "since you are so impatient I might as well get to the end. The Destroyer evolved and changed so much that the people who created it couldn't stop it, so when it escaped their laboratory, they didn't go after it. That mistake would cost many lives and the destruction of the planets. The Destroyer had come to evolve and think only of destroying everything. In a few years, mankind forgot about fighting each other and thought of only destroying the Destroyer. One of the remaining scientists designed the Ingrid and created them in secret. When the remaining governments …oh well this is even getting me bored. Well the creator named the last remaining planet Zion, the land that is paradise and he then renamed the Destroyer, Victim, the one who will be sacrificed in order to gain Zion. Because of one mistake of laziness, mankind is doomed unless Victim is destroyed. As a pilot you must not let anything get in the way of your goal or we all will suffer."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
' We are running in circles. The only thing that seems to be changing is the ratio of those killed in the battles with Victim. Brother, why did you choose to die?'  
  
Back at the G.O.A.  
  
Clay looked out at the deep blue of space. He kept thinking about the lies and half-truths everyone was telling him. 'Why would they want us to forget everything in our pasts? Isn't what we are fighting the victim for is for the people of our past? What does this mean?' the door opened and Zero walked in.  
  
"Hey Clay want to practice for the second part of the test? Maybe this time you can get a kill and not get shot down in 37 seconds? Hahahaha!" Zero started to laugh while slapping Clay's back  
  
Clay stared at him. "Do you ever think about anything besides becoming a pilot? Do you ever wonder why we are fighting at all and what this all means?"  
  
Zero looked at him thoughtfully, and then shook his head. " No, not really. I think that once I become a pilot I can find the truth about everything and end it all."  
  
"You really are a simple guy. Because you think of your desire to become a pilot you block out any doubts you may have in your mind. You don't think of the consequences of your actions and you don't try to look beyond yourself."  
  
"Geez Clay, maybe you should go the relaxation room and get some peace. Maybe then you won't act like this."  
  
Clay looked at Zero. "Maybe you're right. I'll just be leaving now." And so he walked out.  
  
Zero stared at the doors and then remembered something. "Wait, you never answered my question, if you wanted to train!" And so he ran out of the room, trying to find out where Clay walked.  
  
At GIS  
  
"Kuro, please get better. I don't know what will happen to me if you die. I am not able to meet those candidates personally." The young woman looked at the frail man in the hospital bed.  
  
"Teela, you are strong. I know it. You said to me that you can still fight." He then started to cough up blood.  
  
'Please don't speak. I don't want you to die. I don't want to be all alone again." She walked to the bed and took his hand in hers. 'Please get better because when you die, I fear that I will die as well."  
  
"Teela…" He then started to cough up more blood and it was soaking the sheet. Tella stared in horror as the blood spread throughout the pristine whiteness. She ran to the door.  
  
"Medic please come here quick. He got worse."  
  
  
  
(Narrator)  
  
Some continue to question their reasons of fighting while others become more and more depressed by the changing events, as Zion, the blue gem in the sky seems to be a pinnacle to far to achieve.  
  
  
  
1 Itsu no hikara bokura wa wasuretandarou  
  
2 Since that day we have just forgotten  
  
2.1 Get a chance  
  
3 Chirakatta hea no nakade  
  
3.1.1 Inside my messy room  
  
4 Shiranai iiwake to  
  
4.1.1 I was looking for an unknown excuse  
  
5 Kantan ni kanau yume o sagashiteta  
  
5.1.1 And for an easy dream  
  
6 Kimi no akireta kao to  
  
6.1.1 Your amazed face, and  
  
7 Hitorikkiri no yugure ga  
  
That lonely evening  
  
7.1 Boku no kokoro o knock shiteru mitaisa  
  
7.1.1 Seem to be knocking at my heart  
  
8 Kitto ichiban yaritai koto hontowa shitteta  
  
8.1.1 Surely I knew what I really wanted to do  
  
9 Tunzuketeru sneaker demo dekirusa jump  
  
Even with trampled sneakers I can do the jump  
  
10 Umaretate no kimochi tsurete sugu ni yuku yo  
  
10.1.1 With this newborn feeling, I will come to you  
  
11 Sugoku aitai  
  
11.1.1 I want to see you so much  
  
12 Egao was hitotsu dake kimi ga kureta  
  
12.1.1 Your smile, you gave it to me just once  
  
13 Chikara o tame shintai  
  
13.1.1 I want to test my strength  
  
Bukiyou de namaiki de sorenari ni massugu na  
  
13.2 Awkward and impertinent just the straight way  
  
14 Boku dake no  
  
14.1.1 Only mine  
  
14.1.2 Just a Chance  
  
15 Chance wa hohoemu yo  
  
15.1.1 The chance to smile  
  
Author's note: Please review to give me hints to what the next chapter should be. I will review all of them equally and non- judgemental. Anyway I don't know when I will update so please be patient. 


End file.
